


time and hearts will wear us thin

by couraqeous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, super short drabble, super short is an understatement try non-existent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couraqeous/pseuds/couraqeous
Summary: They couldn't remember the first time someone uttered both their names together in a sentence.Dan and Phil, and it had just... fit, so perfectly at that.As if Phil were an appendage of Dan and vice versa.As if they were a package deal, and if they weren't together (god forbid), it would throw the balance of the universe off-course.





	

Dan  _and_ Phil. Over the years, the 'and' had been used so excessively that it had almost become redundant. Strong habits had been formed, so much so that if Dan appeared without Phil or vice versa, it raised absurd amounts of concern and curiosity among not just their followers, but family and friends. They were strong as individuals, but always stronger together. 

 

There was a kind of indescribable, inexplicable dynamic that just _worked_ when they were together. Nobody could put their finger on it, but. . .

When they made gaming or collaboration videos - Dan's constant edge which was filled with sarcasm and satire, would be alleviated by Phil's soft and zany jokes, causing the overall result to be a hit with their subscribers, as proved by numerical affirmation aka the millions of views and likes.

When they were in the comfort of their household, where they had long ago established equal roles in keeping their flat clean - Dan with the kitchenware as he swore he would not let another plate or mug fall at Phil's accident-prone hands, and Phil with the furniture as his dust allergies were not nearly as bad as Dan's. (On a more domestic note, Dan took care of the grocery list, aka their food supply, every week, while Phil ensured that the latest episodes of their favourite anime was always downloaded and ready for viewing pleasure.)

When they were having a casual meal out - Dan would place their orders without batting an eyelid (they had lost track counting the number of times they started ordering for each other) and Phil would always chip in with their dessert preferences. 

Even when they met up with their closest friends - Phil was always the one to start topics smoothly at freewill, while Dan would stand by his side, looking on fondly as he indulged in his companion's stories, occasionally interjecting a witty remark. 

 

Even as time passed, this dynamic remained constant throughout their years together. Their language of affection for the other did not fade as well. It was simply translated through their daily actions and conversations. It was the little things.

Dan letting Phil win consecutively at a game of Mario Kart when he was having a bad day, or simply turning a blind eye when Phil stole his favourite cereal of choice in the mornings. 

Phil being the one to collect 7am packages and making enough coffee for two whenever he knew Dan had one of his late, if not all, nighters. 

Both of them, exchanging fond texts like 'waiting for you to watch Sherlock', 'bought you your favourite snack' and 'get home safe' were subtle, but nevertheless, hints of affection. 

 

It had become customary over time, that either boy realised that they could no longer do without the warmth of the other's shoulders pressing back against theirs in comfort amongst strangers at conventions, morning breakfasts with the easy conversations and The Great British Bake Off playing in the background or the ineffable feeling of just knowing  _god,_ I must have done something right to deserve my _soulmate_. 

Soulmates. That's what they were. That's what they always were. Subconsciously, they always knew they didn't need a label to define their relationship. But soulmates came pretty damn close, they decided, even before searching up what the term really [meant](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/dr-carmen-harra/elements-of-a-soulmate_b_3595992.html). Their souls were destined to meet, Dan would always joke. Yet deep down, he knew it wasn't simply coincidence that made him click on Phil's first video out of a hundred videos back in the day. He never believed in fate, ever, but something about this entire, incredible journey of almost 9 years with his companion made him rethink. 

To a certain extent, they believed that their subscribers probably had it sussed out too. Every look exchanged in their videos was no longer screenshotted with ridiculous captions filled with fan fiction of them making out, instead, it had come to a consensus that they simply cared about one another (if not love) - because to Dan, it was routine to encourage Phil to voice out his opinions and to Phil, it was basic procedure to check if Dan had cracked a smile at his pun.

And despite the 2012 fiasco, it was clear to their subscribers that in recent years, the chances of the fiasco recurring was close to none. These days, their comfort and security around each other was more than evident through every video, every interaction online, every tour and every fanmeet. Through every thick and thin, through every obstacle that life had thrown to them and through all the ups and downs, Dan  _and_  Phil had survived it all and emerged stronger. 

 

Now 2017 had arrived and by the looks of it, it was not going to be any different. Time could stretch on, life could give out surprises and the future could look uncertain but one thing's for sure - Dan and Phil would stay as Dan _and_ Phil. Stronger together. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title's from Dodie's Sick of Losing Soulmates (it's a work of art and I'm currently OBSESSED)
> 
> just felt like drabbling due to a flash of inspiration... so I apologise in advance for this mediocre and rushed piece of writing that you just read X


End file.
